My firstest Kaguki ever
by Boohbahs eat children
Summary: Okay, it's not circling around a Kyoru pairing. gasp It is as the title clearly leaves out, a Kaguki. Flames and critisisim welcome. Bring it on!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know what? I don't own fruits basket. So there, ha, now you know.

I'm a Kyoru and Kaguki supporter, through and through, but a lot of Yukiru and Kyoguras are good too. I am now attempting to write a Kaguki, don't kill me if it's horrible, flames and criticism welcome, because I already know most of what's wrong. If I don't fix my writing problems in the next fic I write, I expect a flame. That's right, I WANT flames. They'll be helpful.

_Dear diary,_

_Kyo and Tohru are gong out. I HATE THIS! I mean, if you were chasing someone around telling them you loved them every chance you got, wouldn't you be upset? Poor Yuki, he must be so broken hearted. Well, I'm going to sleep. I know I should try to get him back, but… I'm glad to see that at least now he's happy. I wonder if Yuki feels the same. Well, goodnight again._

_ Kagura_

Kagura closed her diary and sighed. She had been surprised at how well she'd taken the news. _Kyo must have been twice as surprised. _She thought. She settled under the covers and closed her eyes.

_Dear Journal,_

_I wonder if Tohru will be happy with the stupid cat. He obviously cares for her. If he didn't, I'd have killed him the second I knew something was going on between them. Tohru seems ditzier, that must mean she's happy. Kyo is teaching her how to throw a punch. I wonder if Kagura was really okay with this. I mean, she seems really depressed lately, I haven't seen her for a week, she was coming over daily until she found out. She must have been so hurt. After she found out, she went straight home, and like I said, a week later I still haven't seen her. I miss her. She probably wants to get Tohru away from Kyo. But still, maybe now she'll find someone else. Someone like… like… ,I'll have to use a lot of effort to write this next word,…… me. I can't believe I'm blushing! I-I should go to sleep. I can't believe I wrote that._

_Yuki_

Yuki slammed the journal shut and hid it. _ I didn't just write that. _Yuki told himself. _ No, I did, but I said someone LIKE me, not ME. So I shouldn't be so flustered._ Yuki mulled this over in his head as he slowly fell asleep.

Kagura woke up to her cell phone ringing.

_Who's this I wonder? _Kagura asked herself. It had to be someone in the family nobody else had her number.

She flipped open the small phone. The call was from Shigure's house.

_Kyo? No… Then who?_

She wondered this while pressing the green button to answer.

"Hello?", Kagura said timidly.

"Hello", said an equally timid voice from the other end.

"Yun-kun? Hello!", Kagura said, a small blush creeping onto her face.

"Hello Kagura- chan. I was wondering if you'd like to come over maybe?", Yuki asked, and Kagura pictured him cringing after he asked. (That is what he did. He was expecting a no.)

"Sure.", Kagura said, her heart pounding, then not wanting to sound too eager, "I mean, okay Yun- kun. I'll be over in about an hour."

"See you in an hour.", Yuki said obviously ecstatic.

"Alright, bye.", Kagura said.

"Bye.", Yuki replied.  
Kagura hung up and stared at her phone. Then the initial shock wore off. She ran to the closet and searched for something to wear. _I don't want to show up wearing cats, I mean, Kyo-kun will think I'm trying to make him break up with Tohru, I mean… I do want him too, but… _Kagura stopped herself. Then it dawned on her. _No… I don't want them to break up, I want… Yuki._ Then she found a shirt, way in the back of her closet with a picture of a rat on it. A small gray rat with violet eyes. _ I remember this! I bought this a while ago, I remember looking thinking I had grabbed at cat shirt, but I didn't want to return it. Good thing I have it now. _Kagura thought stepping into the shower with her outfit laid on the bed neatly. _ I think Yuki will like it._


	2. Chapter 2

Dude, it's been a while, sorry. I've been so wrapped up in books I JUST remembered that I had to write and not just review. sigh Ah well. It's a good thing I remembered or I would have lost interest. Phew A close call. Well you don't care, I hope, so here's the story. (For disclaimer go to chapter one)

Yuki stood stunned. _I called Kagura._ He thought not believing what just happened. _And I asked her too come over. And she said… Oh my god. She said yes. She said YES. SHE SAID YES! _ "SHE SAID YES!", Yuki screamed. Then he covered his mouth with one hand listening. _That was stupid._ He thought blushing. Then he looked at the mirror conveniently propped against the wall. _I should change._ He realized. _And the house. Oh god, the house is probably a disaster. And Kyo. I should make him leave. _ Yuki blushed. _But why do I want him to leave? It's not like we'll do anything. _ Yuki blushed deeper at his next thought. _But I'd like to._ And he called himself down. _This is our first date._ He reminded himself. _Just relax. Wait… No, worry. Yes, worry, what if she sees Kyo and still loves him, and… Oh no, what if that's why she agreed to come? _Yuki smacked himself on the head. _Relax!_ He shouted at himself. _She wouldn't have come over without asking if Kyo was here first if she wanted to see him. _Yuki carried on this ping-pong conversation with himself all through getting ready. He changed into slightly nicer clothes hoping it would be good enough. And he paced the floor in the living room.

Kyo walked into the room to see Yuki pacing nervously.

"What's the matter, hot date?", Kyo asked sarcastically

Yuki blushed. _Oh shit, he really does have a date. _Kyo smiled and snickered.

"What's so funny?", Yuki asked still pink.

"Your reaction.", Kyo said simply. Yuki turned red. Witch caused Kyo to laugh.

"Shut-up.", Yuki said blushing deeper red.

"Don't worry rat-boy, Tohru and I are going to dinner. We'll leave you two alone. Whoever this mystery girl is.", Kyo said laughing when Yuki turned redder than ever.

"Geez, if you get any redder someone will mistake you for a tomato. Anyway, who is this mystery girl?", Kyo asked. His curiosity getting the better of him.

Yuki turned redder. "Kagura.", he muttered.

Kyo's mouth dropped and it was Yuki's turn to laugh.

"The Kagura?", asked Kyo not believing it.

Yuki nodded his blush would have deepened, but it couldn't.

Kyo was grinning now. "Well look at this. Yuki's got himself a girlfriend, and Kagura has someone else to chase.", Kyo laughed

Yuki blushed a deeper color defying the law of blushing.

Tohru walked downstairs to see Kyo laughing and Yuki blushing so brightly she could have sworn he was defying some sort of natural law.

"What's so funny?", she asked innocently

"Yuki's got himself a girlfriend.", Kyo said smiling.

"Oh Yuki-kun, that's wonderful!", Tohru said beaming

Yuki blushed deeper.

"Alright well, have a nice time Yuki. Bye", Tohru said grabbing Kyo's arm and walking down the stairs.

"Bye.", Yuki said his color fading as the door closed. _Thank god._ Was his final thought before the doorbell rang. He collected himself and answered the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, The third chapter. It's a record. Just... wow dude. Just wow. Anyways. Thanks to my (counts) three reviews, I feel empowered to go on. Thank you peoples! Okay, once more, if you NEED to read the disclaimer, go to the first chapter.

Kagura walked quickly to Shigure's. _Yuki._ She thought over and over, a smile on her face. She began to run, and soon, she was passing two people on their way out. She stopped and stared at them. Shocked at not being angry. For there, not two feet away from her were Kyo and Tohru, laughing happily. Kagura smiled and proceeded to say the only thing that seemed appropriate.

"Hi." she squeaked out. The two turned surprised to see Kagura.

"Kagura san! Hi, how are you?" Tohru asked happily

"Hey." Kyo said not failing to notice the rat on Kagura's shirt. He smiled.

Kagura smiled back, and in that one moment, they had reached an understanding.

"Well, You don't want to be late for your date." Kyo said, grinning as Kagura blushed.

"Bye Kagura san!" Tohru called happily as Kyo started to walk away.

"Bye." Kagura said her blush remaining. _I wonder if Yuki is as nervous as I am. _She wondered knocking on the door.

Yuki opened the door and for want of a better word, stared. His attention was quickly on the small grey rat on her shirt.

"Hi Yun chan.", Kagura said smiling nervously. Yuki snapped back to reality.

"Hi Kagura san." Yuki said an equally nervous smile on his face.

There was a short pause as they searched for words.

"You look amazing." Yuki said finally.

Kagura smiled. "Thanks." she said.

"Uh, oh. Come inside." He said blushing at his own stupidity. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered. Kagura came inside and sat on the couch. Yuki joined her shortly there after, and he hit a button on the remote. The videotape in the VCR began to play.

Kagura reached back and turned off the lights. The only light was the glow of the TV.

They movie playing was Lord of the Rings. A special tape that had all three movies in one.

They sat watching the movie, seemingly absorbed in the story about Hobbits. But slowly, Kagura inched towards Yuki. And slowly, Yuki snaked his arm onto her shoulder. And after thirty minutes of moving slowly closer, they were cuddling. Kagura had her head on Yuki's shoulder, and Yuki had his arm around Kagura's back. Kagura inhaled deeply.

_He smells like roses._ She thought with a blush.

Yuki didn't notice her bush. He was too busy noticing that Kagura's hair smelled like lavender, and hoping **she** didn't notice **his** blush.

Yuki opened his eyes. He had no recollection of even falling asleep. Just smelling Kagura's hair. _Kagura._ He thought blushing and looking down. She was still there, asleep. But something was different. The TV was now off, and the lights were on. And there was a blanket draped over them. Yuki's blush deepened when he realized what must have happened. _They came home._ He realized. He groggily turned his head to see a boy with red hair walking down the stairs. He saw that Yuki was up and grinned.

"Caught you." He said laughing. He walked out of the room still laughing.

Yuki's blush beat out the one that he'd had only the previous night.

Kagura stirred. "Hm?" she mumbled quietly. She opened her eyes halfway, and then sprang up from the couch blushing the same color as Yuki.

"Uh, Yun-chan good morning I guess. What time is it? How long was I asleep? Did they get home? I, uh I had a really great time, I, I have to go." She said blushing brighter with each word.

"Wait." Yuki said standing up.

Kagura waited blushing.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Yuki asked

"S-sure." said Kagura relieved she hadn't upset him.

"Tomorrow at eight, we'll go to dinner." Yuki said not wanting to risk another movie crisis.

"Okay." Kagura said blushing deeper. "Tomorrow at eight." She said and quickly walked out the door.

Yuki smiled. But his happiness was short lived as a certain dog that shall not be named, began to chant something about Him, Kagura, kissing, and trees.


	4. Chapter 4

Just before anybody says anything, I LOVE LOTR, it is NOT boring, but for the purpose of this story, I had to make believe it was. I do KNOW someone who fell asleep during t, But I never did. Okay, More important chatter.

I have received a very nice compliment. I am so proud of myself! They said and I quote, "Your writing is very mature for your age." UN quote. Isn't that a nice compliment? Thank you fenrir! That made my week! Also, I know, I love my pen name. I was surprised nobody else had it! .

Okay, once again, and this is the last time I'm going to write this because you already know, If you MUST read the disclaimer, go BACK to chapter ONE. Thank you.

Shigure slinks past in a full body cast, "What about me?"

Kagura ran all the way back to her house. She ran all the way into her room, and jumped…right out the window. Kidding. She ran all the way into the room and jumped on her bed. She grabbed her diary and scribbled furiously.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that just happened!_

_I went over there to watch a movie, and I fell asleep!_

_I COULD HAVE DIED!_

_But, I couldn't help it. He smells like roses. Oh god I didn't just write that down. Now I'm blushing. I must be defying some natural law. I'm that red. But, it IS true. Yuki… I'm going to see him again tomorrow, I can't wait. This time, I won't fall asleep, because if I do, I'll be washing stains out of my clothes for the next year. Clothes… OH! I'm going to the mall to get some new shirts. _

_Kagura_

And Kagura ran to the mall to do exactly what she said she would, she got a whole new wardrobe. She now had all rat shirts in her closet. One black dress that would go perfectly with her new rat hair chopsticks, and a pair of fuzzy rat slippers. The only thing she didn't replace with something rat, was her backpack. It was such good handiwork she couldn't part with it.

Now at Shigure's house…

Yuki grabbed his journal from it's hiding place, and unlike Kagura, he didn't write what happened, he wrote something far more personal.

_Journal,_

_I love her. I LOVE her. She is beautiful. She's so beautiful, and if you asked me a week ago I never would have admitted it, but she's prettier than Tohru. Or maybe it just seems that way because I'm in love? No, she's way prettier. I can't believe she is willing to go on another date with me. I'm never watching Lord of the Rings again. Dear god, it's so boring. Alright, just keeping my sole confidant informed._

_Yuki_

Yuki looked at the page. He blushed the same red as a few moments ago. Then a thought occurred. _Where are we going?_ He picked up his Journal, and smacked himself in the head with it.

Meanwhile in Scottland…

"I have discovered that people have been breaking the natural laws for centuries! They've been blushing too bright!"

"Oh lay off it Ralph, Just cause you think so doesn't mean anybody agrees."

"I suppose. Hey, another whiskey please!"

Okay, back to Shigure's house.

Yuki skimmed through the phonebook looking for a nice place to eat. Finally he found a place that looked just right. It was across from a theme park too. _This looks fun._ Yuki thought. And he decided he would buy some tickets before their date.

Okay people, I know this chapter was short and probably wouldn't qualify as MATURE, but it's just a filler chapter. Okay? Don't think ill of me, because I had like the biggest brain fart and it took me an hour to remember I had to write it. I think I need to stop staring at lit screens. I've killed almost every brain cell I have. Oh well! In the words of some guy, "I'll be bock"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, Sorry about the last chapter, it definitely wasn't mature. Especially not that whole MEANWHILE IN SCOTLAND part. Alright, DATE TWO! Ding, ding, ding Okay, if you need to read about reading about Disclaimers, go to the last chapter.

Kagura slipped on her black dress. She put her hair up in a tight bun and put her rat hair chopsticks through. She looked in the mirror putting on silver eye shadow and a little bit of eyeliner. She grabbed her purse with a rat on it, and ran out of the house. _I wonder where we're going. _She thought.

Yuki slipped the tickets for the park into his pocket just as the doorbell rang. "Just a second!" he called searching frantically for his wallet. Grabbing it, he ran downstairs. _She'll be so surprised. _He thought.

Kagura waited for Yuki to come to the door. When he did, she noticed a slip of paper sticking out of his pocket. _What's that?_ She wondered. But her question was forgotten at what he said.

"You look stunning." he said a slight pink to his face.

Kagura did one of those "defies natural laws" blushes, and smiled.

Yuki smiled too. "Shall we go then?" He asked putting out his arm.

Kagura nodded and locked arms. And they were on their way.

Yuki and Kagura walked for some time before finally reaching a restaurant across from an amusement park of some sort. Kagura watched the Ferris wheel go around, looking like a giant colorful pinwheel. Then, they entered the restaurant, and were seated in a booth right next to the window overlooking it. Kagura just plain stared. _It's so pretty._ She thought mesmerized.

Yuki watched Kagura as she looked out the window. She was staring at the park like she'd never been to one before. He smiled and glanced at his menu. And just to remind Kagura to do the same, he made a slight coughing noise. Kagura turned blushing slightly and looked at her own menu. Soon the waiter came and they ordered spaghetti.

After they ate, Kagura tore herself away from the window and said, "That was a good dinner. Thanks Yuki." but she wanted to stay and look at the pretty lights. She'd never been to an amusement park before. They got up, left the restaurant and Yuki handed her a slip of paper. "You'll need that." He told her. And they walked right across the street to the ticket booth. Kagura suddenly realized that the "slip of paper" was a ticket. She turned around to see Yuki grinning from ear to ear. "Surprise." he said. Kagura reached out and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Yuki," she said nearly crushing him. He laughed and she turned pink. She finally let him go in time to hand a man her ticket, and step inside the park.

Yuki watched Kagura amused. She was like a little kid in a candy store. He laughed. She dragged him over to the cotton candy, then to the games, then to a roller coaster. They stood in a (surprisingly) short line and rode it. "Wasn't that fun Yuki?" Kagura asked

"It had its ups and downs." Yuki said. Kagura giggled. "Now come on, there's one ride in particular I think you'll like." Yuki said leading Kagura through the crowd to the Ferris wheel.

Kagura stared up at the massive lit up wheel. "It's so pretty!" she said staring.

"Not as pretty as you." Yuki said. Kagura blushed another one of those blushes that defy natural laws.

Yuki grabbed her arm and soon, they were sitting in a red cart, and some guy was putting a bar down over them so they didn't fall out. And then, they were headed up. And they kept going up, until they reached the top, where it just stopped. Kagura looked down over the park. It looks so small!" she said surprised. _It's like a dollhouse amusement park. _She thought.

Yuki turned to look at Kagura. _Wow. She's so.._ But his thought didn't finish. The ride jerked back into motion, and they went around again. Kagura was giggling. Yuki laughed too. _This is the most fun I've ever had._ He thought/ And it was 100 true too.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Here goes the SIXTH chapter. (Geez, this is longer than anything else I've written that's even mildly good.) In the words of Mario, "Here we gooooo!"

Kagura sat staring at the blank Diary page. She had a goofy smile on her face.

_Dear diary,_

_I want him to kiss me. _

_There goes that blush again._

_I mean it though, I-I really love him. After the carnival, god, that was four days ago. _

_We almost kissed yesterday, I swear, but then Kyo and Tohru got home. God. I could have killed Kyo right then and there, and I could tell Yuki was all for it. But if we went to prison we couldn't date, so I guess it's better we didn't._

_But after that carnival, everything just seemed… Perfect. Like we were meant for each other, like we could be happy forever. And I hope we can be. That would be wonderful. I just hope… I just hope Akito doesn't find out. She thinks Yuki belongs to her, and nobody else can have him. But I won't tell her, and neither will he. I wonder if he's busy today?_

Kagura stopped. _I'll call him. _ She decided. And picking up her phone she dialed the familiar number.

_Ring, ring ring._

"Hello?", Yuki said

"Hi Yuki kun!", Kagura said happily.

"Hey."

"So… want to go out today?"

"Sure, in fact, why don't you come over?"

"I'll be there in a second. See you soon!"

"See you soon."

_Click._

_Click._

Kagura got up, and ran as fast as possible to Shigure's. _Whenever he wants me over, it means nobody is there. Good. _ She thought sprinting down the road.

When she knocked on the door, it was Yuki, and sure enough, he told her everyone else was out.

"They went to the hot springs.", Yuki said simply.

"Oh, well that means we have the house to ourselves.", she said blushing and defying natural laws again.

Yuki nodded blushing the same color.

They went inside, and Yuki pulled out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play?', he asked

Kagura nodded. And they began a game of war.

Yuki wasn't paying attention. He just put his cards on the table, and stared at Kagura. _She's so pretty. _ He thought mesmerized. She looked up. He blushed looking back at the cards. But when she didn't put down a card, he looked up again. And she was still looking at him. Her face was pink.

"What is it Kagura san?", Yuki asked

"N-nothing.", Kagura said. Then she added, "Although, I'd like some ice-cream if you have any."

"Yeah, I think we have some.", Yuki said getting up and walking to the freezer.

"Vanilla?", she asked hopefully

"Yeah, in fact, only vanilla.", Yuki said

"Oh lets have some!", she said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Sure.", he said, "We'll have ice-cream sundaes."

"Can I make them?", Kagura asked

"Sure.", Yuki said handing her two bowls.

"Ice-cream.", Kagura said holding out one hand.

Yuki handed her the ice cream. "Ice-cream."

"Scooper."

"Scooper."

"Chocolate syrup."

"Chocolate syrup."

"Whipped cream."

"Whipped cream."

"Sprinkles."

"Sprinkles."

"Cherries."

"Cherries."

And once Kagura finished, they looked perfect. Like the food in magazines. P-E-R-F-E-C-T. Yuki took one look at the ice-cream, and knew it would taste wonderful.

"Lets eat.", Kagura said sitting at the table.

Yuki nodded and sat down next to her.

They ate the ice-cream in silence for a while. Then Yuki's spoon hit ceramic, making a ding. He looked up. Kagura's sundae was finished as well, and she was looking at him again.

"Kagura san,", Yuki said

"Yes?', she asked pulled out of her trance.

"You've got whipped cream on you.", Yuki said smiling and scooting closer.

"Where?", she asked wiping at her face frantically.

"Right…", Yuki said. And he didn't finish, because his lips were too busy.

Kagura's eyes widened, and then her lids drooped. Her eyes were half closed, and she could taste the sundae's flavor in the rat's mouth.

He pulled away, smiling.

"There.", he said.

Kagura simply blushed.


End file.
